


It Was a Tuesday

by seasonofthegeek



Series: On this Day [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship, ML Secret Santa, Pining, alyadrien, ninette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: This is a prequel one-shot to It Was a Wednesday depicting why Nino chose to move to the States with Marinette.





	It Was a Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larvesta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larvesta/gifts).



“These are so great, Mari,” Adrien beamed, rubbing the green scarf against his cheek. “I think I like this one even better than last year’s.”

“The yarn is softer, better for scarves,” Marinette smiled. 

“You spoil us.” Alya ran her fingers through the purple fringe of her scarf. “This better count as our Christmas presents.”

“Don’t be silly. These are ‘just because’ scarves.”

“The last time we got ‘just because’ gifts is when you needed us to pull an all-nighter with you to finish your portfolio,” Nino accused with a grin. “I’m not sure I trust ‘just because’ gifts.”

“I’m moving to the United States,” Marinette announced, voice wavering even as she straightened her spine and squared her shoulders.

“Excuse me?” Alya asked, sitting up from where she had been lounging against Adrien. “You most certainly are not.”

Nino felt his stomach drop as Marinette’s gaze flitted to him. “Well, I was offered a really great job,” she said. “They’re going to let me start as a junior designer. It would take me years to work my way up to that somewhere here.”

“But you can’t just leave,” Adrien frowned. “It’s Christmas time; we love Christmas time!” 

“And you know, there’s the whole missing you way too much thing,” Nino added.

Marinette worried her bottom lip. “I wouldn’t be moving until the beginning of the year and this is a really amazing opportunity.”

“It is,” Adrien admitted begrudgingly. “Even at Gabriel, you would’ve only started as an unpaid intern.” 

“Adrien, are you really telling me you can’t get her something?” Alya pouted. “M, you can’t leave us. That’s all there is to it.”

Adrien frowned at his scarf. “If we give these back, will you have to stay?”

Marinette winced and looked at Nino. “What do you think?”

“I’m not sure,” he answered slowly. “Where are you going to live?”

“I’m looking at apartments now. There’s one only a couple of blocks away from where I’ll be working and since I’m coming from overseas, they would let me do everything over the phone and have it ready when it get there. It’s even mostly furnished. My parents are going to help with the first couple of months on rent until I get my finances figured out.”

Nino nodded. “You aren’t going to know anyone there, are you?”

“Well, no, but I can make friends. It’s a younger company and small so there will probably be people my age.”

“I don’t like it,” Alya sighed, “but obviously they have good taste. You’re too good to be wasted on an unpaid internship.” She nudged Adrien’s side and he huffed.

“It’s not like I have any say in it! You know I would hire Mari if I could.”

“And I’ll move back eventually, of course,” Marinette added. “I just need to get some experience under my belt so I can come back and apply to some of the fashion houses here.”

“At least we get to keep you for Christmas. We still have to go ice skating and get that magic hot cocoa from Juleka’s family’s place and Nath is doing the art piece in the park and…”

Alya’s voice faded away as the gears began to turn in Nino’s mind. He didn’t want to assume Marinette wanted him to move with her, but maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing to offer at least. It wasn’t like he had anything keeping him in Paris. His family was here but he could always visit. And sure, he had found a good in with some of the local clubs, but he was sure he could do the same in the States. But if he was being honest with himself, the biggest motivator was that the thought of Marinette being across the world made his heart ache.  
___________________________

Nino wrapped his scarf around Marinette. “How would you feel about company?”

She blinked up at him in surprise. “Company?”

“When you move,” Nino grinned nervously. “How would you feel about me coming too?”

Her face lit up. “Really? You would move with me?!”

He shrugged. “Come on, Maribug, what’s the point of Paris if you aren’t here?”

She linked her arm with his, leaning against him with a wide smile. “You’re the absolute best friend a girl could ask for, Ninny.”

“I should’ve never let you start calling me that,” he sighed.

“Wait. I mean, you can’t just move,” she frowned.

“Why not? That’s what you’re doing.”

“Yeah, but I have a job offer.” Marinette picked up her mug of cocoa and blew over the rim. “You’ll need to apply for a work visa or something.”

“I’m sure we can figure it out. Marian mentioned something about a chain of clubs in the U.S. Maybe he can help.”

“It would be pretty amazing to have you with me.”

“You two look all kinds of chummy,” Alya drawled, appearing beside the table. Adrien pulled out her chair and she kissed his cheek before sitting down. “What’s going on?”

Marinette beamed at Nino. “Nino might move with me!”

“Nope.” Adrien shook his head.

“I don’t think I want to know who you’re more upset about leaving,” Marinette teased.

“We can’t lose both of you,” he whined.

“How horrible for you to only be left with your beautiful and wonderful girlfriend,” Alya said dryly. Adrien stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and Alya nipped at it, making him chuckle. “Personally I like it. Goodness knows Mari will need someone looking out for her. I think we can trust Nino to do that.” Alya gave him a knowing look and Nino shrank back in his chair.

“I would be just fine on my own, thanks,” Marinette sniffed but squeezed Nino’s arm. “But I’m super excited you’re coming with me. Oh! We need to look for you an apartment. Obviously you can stay with me at first if you need to. Are your parents going to be okay with this? I mean, I know we’re grown-ups and everything now, but still… Eek, so much to do!”

Nino smiled and took a sip of his hot cocoa and knew that the warmth filling his chest had nothing to do with the sweet beverage.  
___________________________

“You can’t leave us, Turtle. What will I do without my loving eldest son?” Samira Lahiffe pulled Nino to her with a dramatic sigh. “I’ll be lost.”

He laughed and hugged her tight. “Something tells me you’ll be just fine, Mama.”

“Now have you told this girl you love her yet? This is a big step for you two,” Nadim moved past his wife to steal a roll from the cooling tray. Samira smacked his arm and he grinned with a mouth full of warm bread.

“I’ve told you it’s not like that. She’s my best friend.”

“Who you lovvvvve,” Chris sang from the table. He made a kissy face and Nino rolled his eyes.

“Leave him alone, Panda. He doesn’t mock you about Jessica,” Samira reprimanded, pointing a finger. The young man grumbled and returned his attention to his tablet, cheeks darkening. She turned back to Nino. “Why do you want to do this?”

“I don’t like the thought of her moving so far away by herself,” he admitted. “Besides, I think it would be cool to live somewhere else for a while.”

“You could live with my family in Morocco.”

“Not if he wants to have fun,” Nadim muttered, dodging a glare from his wife and ducking out of the kitchen.

Samira put a hand to her son’s cheek, expression soft. “I just want you to be careful. You only get one of these.” She pressed her other hand to his chest. “You have to protect it.”

“I will,” he promised, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “Now I need to go. Mari’s family is waiting on me.”

“Leaving me already,” she sighed. “You were just a baby yesterday.” She shook her head and pulled a container down. “Here, take some of these rolls to Tom and Sabine.”

“Mama, they’re bakers,” Nino protested. “They don’t need any rolls. Believe me, they can make their own rolls.”

“Always new tricks to learn,” Samira winked, handing him the container.  
___________________________

“Merry Christmas!” Marinette exclaimed, throwing herself into Nino’s arms. He picked her up and spun her around as she giggled. “Come on, we have to go do gifts right now!”

“I just got here, Rudolf,” he laughed, tapping one of the antlers sprouting from her green headband.

“You’re late!”

“By three minutes.”

“Still late, Ninny.”

He followed her up the stairs to her family’s apartment. Tom and Sabine greeted him as soon as the door opened and Marinette made quick work of divesting him of his coat and scarf. He put a hand over his knit hat. “No.”

“You can’t keep your hat on for pictures!”

“I do every other year.”

Marinette gave him a serious look, hands gripping his arm gently. “It’s time to let go, Nino.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “Not a chance.”

“Fine,” she huffed, “I’ll just get Papa to swipe it when you’re unaware.”

“Well, now you’ve given away your plan.”

She narrowed her eyes. “We’ll strike when you least expect it. I will get a hatless Nino Christmas picture this year.”

“It’s important to have dreams,” he nodded, “unattainable as they might be.”

“Butthead.”

“Hey! At least I wore a festive one.” He pointed to his head. “It’s green and looks like Santa’s. I’m totally rocking the Christmas look.”

“Now you just need a sprig of mistletoe behind your ear,” she winked. “Then all the girls would come running.”

Nino couldn’t stop his gaze from wandering to her lips, pink and glossy and inviting. “Is that so?” he asked, voice low.

Marinette inhaled sharply and stepped back. “Of course. You’re a catch, Ninny.”  
___________________________

“A perfect fit,” Marinette smiled, tugging on the sweater sleeve. “Do you like it?”

Nino pulled her to his chest in a hug. “I love it, Mari. It’s the best sweater in all the world. By far, my favorite Christmas present this year.”

“I thought it was appropriate since people can’t see your tattoo in the winter. This way you can still show it off,” she teased. “As if the earrings and hair weren’t enough to show what a hip DJ you are.” She reached up and tugged on one of his dark green curls that had escaped from beneath his hat.

He chuckled as she stepped back and admired her work. Marinette had knitted the tattoo she had originally designed for him into the soft sweater. Lines of blue and purple and green crossed behind a music note just as they did on his right arm. “You’re too good to me.”

“I think you’ve got that the other way around. I can’t believe you’re really coming with me.” She sat down on her chaise. “I’m actually relieved. I was a little worried about going alone.”

“You put on a good front,” he nodded, “but I maybe had a feeling.”

“Are you sure you want to come though? It’s kind of a big deal.”

He sat down on the floor in front of her, giving her his back, and Marinette cackled in triumph as she plucked the knit cap off of his head. He sighed, dropping his head back against her legs as she ran her fingers into his hair. “Of course, I want to go.”

“Why?” Marinette went to work separating out the green and blue and brown curls, smoothing them away from each other. It always relaxed her to play with Nino’s hair since he had let it grow out, finally giving into the soft curls that covered his head.

He tilted his head back so he could look up at her. The lamplight cast soft shadows on her face, making her eyes look large and luminous. “Because you need me to.”

Marinette frowned, fingers stilling. “I don’t—“

“I’m not saying you couldn’t make it on your own,” he interjected, holding up a hand. “I’m saying you don’t have to. Besides, I think it will be nice to get away for a bit and see a different part of the world.”

“We’re going to need to brush up on our English,” she warned.

Nino grinned. “Are you asking me on a study date?” 

“You bring the English and I’ll bring the food.”

“Sounds like a rocking good time. It’ll be like we’re in lycee again,” he laughed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, turning around to offer it to her. “Here. I wanted to get you something else, but I haven’t found the right thing yet. This is a starter Christmas present.”

Marinette took the box with a smile. “You better not get me anything else, Mr. Lahiffe. You need to save your money for our big adventure.” She opened the box and found a metallic ladybug charm on a thin silver chain. Black jewels glittered in the shell.

“The lady at the jewelry store said ladybugs are a symbol of good luck,” Nino explained quickly, feeling his skin grow warm. “I thought it might be nice for you to have a lucky charm with the move and new job and everything.”

“It’s so pretty.”

“I know you like shiny stuff so, um, I thought you might like it.”

Marinette pushed on his back so she could swing her leg over the chaise and stand. He followed her and she held out the necklace. “Put it on me?” She swept up her long hair and twisted it into a bun, holding it in place at the back of her head as her antlers bounced with the movement. 

Nino took the necklace with a deep breath and stood behind her. He wasn’t sure what it was about seeing the back of her neck that made him want to lean down and kiss the smooth skin, but he quickly stamped down the feeling. “I don’t think it’s going to fit over your sweater collar,” he warned, proud of how steady his voice sounded.

Marinette frowned down at her pink Christmas sweater. “Well, that’s okay. I’ll just wear it inside my sweater for tonight. It’ll be close to my heart,” she sighed. “Oh geez, was that as corny as it sounded?”

“It was pretty corny,” Nino agreed, bringing the ends of the necklace together and hooking the clasp. He put a hand on top of the one that held up her hair and she released it, letting it fall in a heavy sheet down her back. A sweet mint smell filled Nino’s nose and he smiled. 

Marinette put her hand to her chest, feeling the ladybug through the thick material of the sweater. She smiled up at him, cheeks pink. “Thank you. It’s perfect.”  
___________________________

“You know, Adrien can’t believe you’re moving with Marinette. He’s honestly shocked,” Alya said casually, flicking through the hangers of dresses. They both looked over at the sound of Marinette’s laugh to see Adrien follow her into a dressing room, arms full of new clothes for her to try on. “He can be a little dense though.”

“It helps that he’s pretty,” Nino replied warily.

Alya nodded. “There is that. And he’s smart when it comes to plenty of other stuff. He just misses the social cues sometimes.”

“Uh-huh.”

“So, he doesn’t see what is super obvious.”

Nino glanced towards the dressing room. “Just say what you want to say, Al.”

“Fine. When did you realize you’re in love with Marinette?” Alya asked.

Nino swallowed thickly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Lahiffe. I won’t tell, promise.” She turned to him and adjusted her glasses. “It’s been obvious for years but I’m thinking you didn’t know until recently.”

He frowned and watched Marinette push a laughing Adrien back out of the dressing room and throw a balled up blouse at him. “It was a Tuesday,” he said quietly. “Nothing even happened really. We were in my room, watching a movie, and she had fallen asleep on me.” He paused, a small smile spreading across his lips. “I don’t know that she’s ever made it through a whole movie.”

Alya smiled back at him but didn’t speak, afraid of spooking him and not getting the rest of the story.

“She was curled against me and snoring and she was warm and beautiful and…and I just remember it clicking into place that I love her and it felt like the most right thing in the world.” His cheeks flushed and he dared a quick look at Alya. “Please don’t tell her.”

She held up a hand. “I won’t, but I think you should.”

Nino glanced back at the dressing area to see Marinette strut out in a pencil skirt and do an exaggerated model walk, tossing her hair and turning when she reached Adrien. He was laughing and said something Nino couldn’t make out. Marinette turned pink and looked towards them, waving awkwardly. Alya laughed and waved back and Marinette quickly crossed back to the dressing room.

“I can’t,” he said, shaking his head. “She needs a friend right now, someone who can help her over there. It’s going to be an all new experience and you know how she can stress herself out.”

Alya finally pulled a dress off the rack and patted his shoulder. “You’re a good guy, Nino. I’m glad she has you.” She took a few steps and then turned back to him. “I’m glad you have her too,” she winked and left him standing there to wonder what in the world that meant.


End file.
